conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
United Commonwealth Department of State
| image = | image_size = | image_caption = | formed = | preceding1 = | preceding2 = | dissolved = | superseding1 = | superseding2 = | jurisdiction = International | headquarters = Cassius Clay Building, | latd = | latm = | lats = | latNS = | longd = | longm = | longs = | longEW = | region_code = | coordinates = | motto = "Defense through diplomacy" | employees = 4,000 Commonwealth Overseas Service 2,000 Commonwealth Civil Service 31,000 Local Employees | budget = £4 billion (FY 2015) | minister1_name = Randolph Powell | minister1_pfo = | minister2_name = | minister2_pfo = | deputyminister1_name = | deputyminister1_pfo = | deputyminister2_name = | deputyminister2_pfo = | chief1_name = | chief1_position = | chief2_name = | chief2_position = | public_protector = | deputy = | parent_department = | parent_agency = | child1_agency = | child2_agency = | keydocument1 = | website = | map = | map_size = | map_caption = | footnotes = | embed = }} The United Commonwealth Department of State (UCDOS), often referred as the State Department is the United Commonwealth's executive department responsible for . Created in 1872 by , it has become an instrumental force in international affairs, and engages in developing the nations relations through . Its primary headquarters is located in , but under discretion of the monarchy has decided to keep foreign in , a tradition that sought to separate foreign interests from government activities. The current Secretary of State of the United Commonwealth is, Randolph Powell who was nominated by Baron Grey in 2014, and was confirmed by the Assembly of the United Commonwealth. The Secretary of State is the third in Secretariat succession, and is considered one of the most influential positions within the Executive Secretariat's . Since 2001, and the beginning of the the State Department has been cooperative in working with the international community, along with the intelligence community to root out radical elements in the . History Duties and responsibilities Organization and leadership Relations * - Exceptionally Friendly * - Very Friendly * - Friendly * - Fair * - Strained * - Poor * - Exceptionally Poor * - Hostile * - Neutral * - No/Former diplomatic relations (neutral officially) North America {| class="wikitable sortable" style="width:100%; margin:auto;" |- ! style="width:15%;"| Country ! style="width:12%;"| Formal relations began ! style="width:50%;"| Notes |- valign="top", | Kingdom of Brazoria||1872||Relations between United Commonwealth and Brazoria are generally positive, mainly because of the shared membership within the Conference of American States. Due to Brazoria's innate government system, primarily the adherence to a , has caused historical strains between the two nations. During the , Brazoria and the United Commonwealth assisted Sierra, greatly strengthening the two nations relations. Since the 60's and 70's the two have be staunch allies and consistently assisted each other in conflicts around the globe. |- |- |- valign="top", | Kingdom of Sierra||1873||Sierran-Commonwealth relations improved over the course of several years since the Sierran Civil War. When in 1874, the region of Styxie attempted to reform the California Republic, the United Commonwealth openly supported the Central Valley's secession efforts; claiming that a monarchy was inherently wrong. Relations were exceptionally poor up until , when the two engaged against the . |- Category:United Commonwealth